Laser devices or systems have been used to perform many applications, such as detecting, marking, engraving, micro-machining, and cutting. At present, many existing high power pulsed lasers rely on techniques such as Q-switching and mode locking to generate optical pulses.
However, such lasers produce optical pulses with characteristics that are predetermined by the cavity geometry, the mirror reflectivities, and the like and cannot generally be varied in the field without compromising the laser performance. Using such lasers, it is generally difficult to achieve a range of variable pulse characteristics. Therefore, when an internal status (such as the locking mode) of the laser system is varied, it is very difficult to regulate the internal status of the laser system, thereby deteriorating the laser performance.